The Paris Program
by Jensen Jones
Summary: Tom Paris has made a new holographic program. Janeway checks it out!


"Well Mr Paris," Janeway announced stepping onto the holodeck. "Here I am." She looked around. She appeared to be in Tom's shuttle, the Delta Flyer. "Is this the program? It looks exactly like your Delta Flyer flight simulator to me."

Paris turned in the pilot seat to face her. "You're right, Captain. It is the Delta Flyer flight simulator."

"I thought you said you'd created a new program that I might find very useful." She frowned. "I don't have all day Tom. Where is this new program?"

"Right in front of you," the pilot announced, coming to stand before her.

"I don't get it," she confessed, impatiently.

"I'm not the real Tom Paris," he announced. "I'm a holographic program," he leaned towards her as though it were a piece of confidential information.

She gazed into his serious blue eyes a moment before bursting into laughter. "Nice one, Tom! But seriously, I have a busy day ahead, so let's leave the joking around for another time."

"I am serious!" he insisted. "I'm telling you the truth. I wouldn't lie to you Captain. In fact, I'm pretty sure I _can't_. I have been programmed to do exactly as you say."

Janeway took a second look up and down at familiar tall figure of her senior Conn officer. If she fell for this, and it was a joke, Paris would be teasing her for weeks. Not that she minded his teasing, of course. But could it be true? "Computer," she decided to find out. "Is Lieutenant Tom Paris on the holodeck?"

"Negative."

"What's his location?"

"Lieutenant Paris is in Docking Bay 1."

"I told you so." Holo-Paris told her, hand on hips.

"Cocky," she noted. "Just like the real Tom Paris." She scrutinised him closely. "But a little younger looking, I fancy. Slightly blonder hair, slightly bluer eyes perhaps?"

"Oh come on Captain! I look exactly the same. One moment ago you thought I was the real Tom Paris."

"…and maybe a little slimmer," the Captain teased, reaching out and pinching his waist.

"Hey," he cried out, laughing nervously and grabbing her hand.

"This is very interesting." She held his hands and looked into his eyes.

"What is?" the Holo-Paris was confused.

"I never knew Tom Paris was ticklish." She grinned.

Holo-Paris cleared his throat. "Permission to speak, Captain?"

"Of course."

"Lieutenant Paris expected that you would want to see a demonstration of my piloting skills. He wants your permission to install me in the Delta Flyer in place of the standard auto-piloting system – an Emergency Holographic Pilot, so to speak. I assure you I can pilot a shuttle, or even a starship as well as the real Tom Paris – certainly better than the current auto-piloting system. Shall I give you a demonstration?"

"No thanks."

"I beg your pardon, Captain?"

"It isn't necessary. I believe you. I witness Tom's excellent piloting skills on the bridge all the time. His skills would certainly be an improvement on our auto-piloting system – especially in an emergency."

"Okay," the hologram nodded, still standing at attention before her.

"At ease," Janeway told him.

He relaxed a little and watched her quizzically as she paced around him, looking him up and down from every angle. "Captain?" he asked uncertainly.

"What is it Tom? May I call you Tom?"

"What ever pleases you, Captain," he replied.

"Really?" she said cheekily, "then how about I call you Tommy Boy instead?" she elbowed him in the ribs affectionately.

"If it please you, Captain," he nodded.

"Seriously?"

"Of course, Captain. Like I told you, I've been programmed to do exactly as you say."

"So it's true."

"Of course it's true. I've also been programmed to tell you the truth Captain."

"Is that so, Tom." Janeway was thinking. "What if I asked you to lie to someone else, could you do it?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Even if that person was… the real Tom Paris?"

"Yes ma'am."

A slow grin spread across Janeway's face. "Then here's what I want you to do, Tommy Boy." She took a seat, and gestured for the hologram to do the same. She leaned towards him in a conspiratory way. "When Lieutenant Paris returns, I want you to lie to him. I want you to tell him that we ran all the flight simulations. Tell him I'm very interested in this new project of his – that part's not a lie," she grinned. "But tell him I want the program kept on the Holodeck for now. Tell him I'd like him to reconfigure your program to be compatible with all other holo-programs. Tell him this is because I want to test out your program using the Star Fleet Voyager flight simulator."

"Is that part a lie?" he asked.

"Not quite. I didn't mention how I'd be testing your program." Janeway leaned back in her seat and eyed her new holographic toy. "Can you do that Tommy Boy?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good boy." She placed her hand on his cheek and caressed it. He looked at her in surprise, his wide blue eyes dilating suddenly.

"Tom, how long would it take to run all the simulations?" she asked him.

"Two point four hours precisely, Captain." He answered obediently, his cheeks flushed.

"Then we have precisely two point four hours to discover all the things I've always wanted to know about Tom Paris – with no protocol to get in my way."

"Such as?" he inquired holding her gaze.

"Have you ever fantasised about kissing me Tom?" she asked boldly.

His cheeks flushed, and he looked down, smiling a little and shaking his head.

"Tell me the truth…"

"Yes Captain, of course I have," he admitted lifting his head and looked into her eyes. He was the perfect replica of Tom Paris.

"Then kiss me," she whispered closing her eyes and melting into him. His arms wrapped around her and he kissed her deeply and passionately. He did not need to be told twice.


End file.
